


Scary Movie

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike cones Marth into watching a horror movie with him but he didn't expect it would effect him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

It was a dark night and everyone was peacefully sleeping in there beds. Except for the two blue haired swords men who were watching a movie in the living room. One enjoying himself, the other scared to death. 

The two love birds where in the middle of a vary gory scene of a movie called The Blood Sucking Zombies 2: The Suckers Return. 

Marth had his face stuffed behind Ike's shoulder trying to ignore the movie while his lover seemed to be laughing. The lights had been turned off so the only light in the room was coming from the T.V. 

Marth shook as he heard the screams of the poor victims. 

"Why did I let myself be talked into this?" He thought to himself. 

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream and a flash of red causing Marth to jump and grab the front of Ike's tunic. 

"Turn it off." He demanded not looking up. 

"Why? We're coming to the best part." Ike said happily. 

"Please turn it off." Marth begged. 

Ike just patted Marth on the back and pulled him a little closer. Then there was another scream and some disgusting sound effects which Marth did not like. 

"Turn it off!" He shrieked tears running down his face. 

Ike realized that the movie was affecting the prince more than he thought and quickly paused it. 

Ike leaned forward slightly to place the remote on the coffee table as Marth continued to whimper into his shoulder. 

Ike swiftly picked Marth up and placed him on his lap so the frightened teens legs where on ether side of his own. Marth placed his hands on his new seat's legs and continued to cry as Ike started to rub his arms to calm him. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you where that scared." Ike said as he started wiping the tears off of Marth's scared but cute face. 

After a minute or so Marth's tears dried. 

"You feel better?" Ike asked receiving a slight nod. 

"I promise it's just a movie. No one is gonna hurt you, and even if they do come I'm here to kick there sorry behinds." Ike said attempting to make Marth smile. He was rewarded with a chuckle before the sad prince started sobbing again. 

"How could anyone like that sort of thing? Blood, guts and gore." Marth sniffed into his hands. 

"It's disgusting!"He screamed this time causing Ike to jump. 

As the trembling prince continued to cry Ike felt sorrow but then got an idea. 

"Close your eye's and try and relax." He said in a somewhat demanding voice. 

Marth was confused but closed his eyes, the relaxing part wasn't so easy but never the less he tried. 

Then very gently Ike started brushing his fingers across Marth's still wet face. The younger swordsmen shook slightly not from fear but pleasure. 

Despite how rough Ike was on the battlefield he could be sensitive physically and very few times emotionally. 

His hands where so soft and warm Marth could have fallen asleep right then and there. 

He moaned slightly when the rubbing had come to an abrupt stop. 

Suddenly Ike grabbed Marths legs and wrapped them around his waist then did the same with the arms but around his neck. 

Marth was about to protest and question but didn't get the chance to. Ike grabbed Marth's waist and stood up taking the lighter teen with him. 

Marth yelped and instinctively tightened his grip, hanging on for dear life. 

After Ike wiggled a little getting Marth to loosen the grip on his neck so he could breath, the brave mercenary walked to and up the stares to the second floor as the somewhat sleepy prince asked. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To bed of course." Ike replied cheerfully as he opened the door to his bedroom (don't ask me how) and stepped inside. 

Ike kicked the door closed behind him and strolled over to his bed carefully laying Marth down on the mattress then jogged over to the other side and laid down as well, the bed sinking in from the newly added weight. 

As Marth turned to look at his lover, Ike proceeded to cover the two of them with the blue checker patterned blanket. 

"Ike? What are you..." Marth started but was silenced by Ike pressing his index finger against his soft lips. 

"Shh... Remember what I said? Close your eyes, relax and let me take care of you." Marth sighed and closed his eyes mainly because he was tired, then a very gentle hand started stroking his hair. Then sweet humming added in with the soothing petting. 

Marth easily fell asleep to this perfect combination of sound and touch with a pleasant grin on his face. 

Ike couldn't stop smiling. After about five minuets of caressing Ike slowly let the patting drift away but he continued to hum. 

After he was certain Marth was okay without the rubbing Ike snuggled up closer to his sleeping beauty and wrapped his arms around the prince's thin waist. 

"Good night my love." He whispered. 

Marth made a couple of muffled sounds before wrapping his arm's around Ike's neck and whispered back. 

"Night." Then drifted back into silence. 

Ike watched his beloveds peaceful face a little longer before letting the call of night take him too. But before he was fully unconscious he thought to himself. 

"I have to thank Snake for the movie. It didn't work for him but it sure did for me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote in an hour. I started at 10:30pm and finished at 11:30. I was tired. It took all day to type this story out and now im starting to write a new story. I'm on a writing spree! :) Do you like the name of my horror movie? I think it sounds chessy. :p This is my first attempt at a cute story so please don't be too mean. I hope you enjoy! (:


End file.
